Tristes Delirios
by michifteentitan
Summary: La relaciòn que ha tenido Okazaki con su padre siempre ha sido mala, y desde que se mudò con Nagisa, solo se ha deteriorado màs. Sin embargo, un dìa Tomoya se enferma, ¿se revelarà una parte de su pasado que no recordaba? ¿o todo serà parte de un sueño delirante que no es màs que eso, solo un sueño? One-shot


Cuando Tomoya abrió los ojos todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, a excepción de una pequeña franja de luz que provenía de la puerta de su habitación, ligeramente entreabierta.

-Entonces, ¿él se pondrá bien?-preguntaba Sanae-san, la preocupación fluyendo por su voz.

-Con el debido descanso y los medicamentos que le receté, no debería haber problema-contestó un hombre, sus años lo obligaban a arrastrar la voz un poco.

-Y ¿respecto a Nagisa?- esta vez era Akio-san, Okazaki notó lo extraño que era para él escuchar al padre de su mejor amiga hablar con tanta seriedad, tan raro que le daba escalofríos. O quizás era solo su fiebre.

-Oh, no hay que preocuparse por ella. Estará muy bien, solo debe guardar su distancia por un tiempo para evitar contagios- hablaba de la joven castaña parecía mucho más optimista que de él. Siguió escuchando un poco más, al parecer ella si podría asistir a la escuela al día siguiente. No lo tranquilizaba demasiado.

Pocos minutos más tarde pudo escuchar a ambos Furukawa dirigirse hacia la puerta, decir algo incomprensible al doctor que había venido a checarlo ahora en su estado convaleciente, después se despidieron y la casa quedó en silencio.

Tomoya se removió en su futòn incómodo, no muy seguro que hacer a continuación. No quería estar acostado más tiempo, pero no se sentía con fuerzas como para hacer otra cosa. Finalmente decidió cerrar sus ojos, llamando al sueño y esperando que éste viniera.

Y a pesar de que lo hizo al final, no le concedió al joven mucho descanso. De vez en cuando se despertaba, o al menos recuperaba la consciencia; escuchaba pasos y voces a su alrededor y sentía toques gentiles, solo para al final volver a sumergirse en una oscuridad que le adormecía el cuerpo, pero no tanto como él querría.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Okazaki finalmente despertó. Sus ojos azules finalmente se abrieron y pudo ver la luz suave de luna que entraba por la ventana de su habitación. Al girar su cabeza pudo ver el reloj que estaba a un par de metros de su lecho. 3:35 am. Con no poco esfuerzo, logró sentarse, ocasionando que su cabeza diera vueltas por un par de minutos.

_Demonios, _maldijo en silencio. Se llevó una de sus manos a su frente ardiente y se quedó quieto mientras pasaba el mareo. Odiaba estar enfermo, rara vez lo estaba; pero cuando sucedía era un infierno en la tierra. Finalmente, juntó las pocas fuerzas que tenía y se puso de pie, tambaleándose. Cunado recuperó el equilibrio, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia afuera de la habitación.

Al salir al pasillo pudo escuchar los estruendosos ronquidos de Akio, proviniendo de la habitación principal. Ningún otro sonido rondaba por la casa a esas horas de la noche. Apoyándose en la pared bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Su garganta quemaba y su boca estaba tan seca como la planta que Sunohara tuvo una vez en su casa por un muy corto tiempo.

Cuando llegó allí, tomó un vaso de cristal y lo llenó con agua del grifo que supo a gloria tan pronto tocó sus labios. Después de otro vaso igual, pudo notar como a través de la puerta de la cocina que daba al comedor también entraba luz. Extrañado de que dejaran el lugar con las luces encendidas, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Nagisa, sentada a la mesa; una taza entre sus manos.

-¿Nagisa?- dijo Tomoya extrañado, o al menos lo intentó, su voz estaba tan rota que lo que fuera que salió de sus labios no sonó exactamente como una palabra.

-¡Okazaki-san!- exclamó exaltada la castaña, derramando accidentalmente el té que estaba bebiendo sobre la mesa. El pelinegro tomó un trapo que estaba en el fregadero y se acercó. No queriendo usar su voz, le indicó a la muchacha que se hiciera a un lado con un gesto de su mano. Ella inmediatamente se apartó.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo, Okazaki-san?-cuestionó ella mientras Tomoya limpiaba. Dándole la espalda como lo estaba, Nagisa no pudo ver como él ponía los ojos en blanco. ¿En verdad le estaba preguntando eso? ¿Cuándo ella estaba despierta a las 3 de la mañana? ¿Teniendo escuela al día siguiente? Como si pudiera leerle la mente, continuó- Yo no podía dormir, así que decidí venir a tomar un poco de té, pensé que me ayudaría- se quedó callada un segundo y después una idea pareció brillar en su mente- ¡Oh cierto! Te serviré una taza-.

El adolescente suspiró. Ni siquiera se molestó en negarse, no estaba de humor. Se sentó justo donde Nagisa había estado un par de minutos atrás, y observó como ésta revoloteaba de un lado a otro en la cocina, tratando de recordar cómo se preparaba la bebida. Okazaki pudo notar de inmediato que algo andaba mal, sus movimientos eran torpes (más de lo normal) y podía ver como sus manos temblaban ligeramente al sostener la tetera. Pero él siguió en silencio, esperando descubrir quizás la razón por la que ella estaba tan nerviosa.

Un rato más tarde, ella se acercó de nueva cuenta a la mesa, sosteniendo la tetera y una taza solitaria en una bandeja. Las dejó suavemente sobre la superficie de madera, y empezó a servir el té, deteniéndose cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba derramando; definitivamente sus manos temblaban. Después de limpiar el pequeño nuevo desastre, se dispuso a servirlo de nuevo, pero Tomoya se lo impidió en silencio; sirviéndose el brebaje solo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella en voz baja. Él no respondió. A pesar de que la infusión le calmaba el dolor de garganta, aún quería salvar su saliva para cosas que debiera decir necesariamente. El joven pensó que ella se iría tan pronto como hubiera terminado con su tarea, pero no fue así; sino que permaneció sentada en su lugar sin moverse, con la mirada fija en la mesa. Okazaki bajó su taza y carraspeó con dificultad.

-No deberías estar aquí- Nagisa lo miró confundida- Podrías enfermarte de nuevo- le recordó.

-Oh-fue todo lo que dijo por un momento. Pero no se fue.

-¿Y bien?- al notar como su voz se quebraba al final de su pregunta, Tomoya decidió no hablar en absoluto.

-Pero debo estar aquí, Okazaki-san. Después de todo yo te contagié-su aguda pero suave vocecita apenas se escuchaba por encima de un enorme ronquido que provino del segundo piso.

—No, no debes- _Mantenlo breve si quieres volver a hablar en tu vida, _se dijo el joven a sí mismo—Tienes que cuidarte, si no perderás más días de escuela—ella intentó debatir—Ahora vete a la cama. Estaré bien—.

Antes sus ligeramente agresivas palabras, Nagisa asintió una vez, le deseó buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación, para alivio de Tomoya. Él sabía que si ella pensaba así ahora, eso haría que tuviera unos muy largos y poco placenteros días por delante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vi a tu padre hoy- era difícil prestar atención a Nagisa cuando a Okazaki le pitaban los oídos de esa manera. Cuando la joven subió a saludarlo a su habitación cuando llegó de la escuela, el pelinegro le había preguntado cómo había estado su día. Ella había permanecido callada, como lo hacía últimamente, molestándolo mucho; hasta que finalmente tan temidas palabras salieron de su boca.

Los párpados de Tomoya pesaban una tonelada y amenazaban con cerrarse; pues ese día su salud no había mejorado y lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Ella siguió hablando, diciendo algo, pareciendo preocupada; pero él no pudo escucharla. Sus ojos se cerraron. _Okazaki-san. _Quería decirle que no se sentía bien ahora y que deberían charlar más tarde, pero las palabras no podían salir de sus labios. Volvió a abrir los ojos y notó que Nagisa se había ido. _Pero había alguien más en su lugar._

Su mirada era apacible y serena. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de arrugas al igual que su frente. Su boca formaba una diminuta pero amable sonrisa. Durante años él lo había visto con esa misma expresión; ya estaba muy familiarizada con ella y cada vez que lo veía Tomoya pensaba que parecía una fotografía.

-Tomoya-kun- lo llamó suavemente. Nada de eso parecía real; si había algo que el adolescente sabía muy bien es que él jamás vendría a verlo estando convaleciente. No lo había hecho ni una sola vez desde que se había mudado con Nagisa. No había razón para que empezara a hacerlo ahora.

Increíblemente, el hombre alzó una de sus manos lentamente y la puso sobre la frente de Okazaki. _Esto no puede ser cierto. _Sin embargo, el taco de su arrugada mano se sentía bastante real.

-Estás ardiendo, Tomoya-kun; debes descansar- sus párpados cayeron de nueva cuenta. Lo sumieron en una profunda oscuridad solo por unos segundos; y al volver a abrirlos, su visión había cambiado. Ahora la atmósfera entera del cuarto había cambiado. La habitación estaba en penumbras pero por la ventana podía avistarse como poco a poco empezaba a salir el sol muy de mañana.

Él ahora estaba de pie frente a la puerta de madera de una habitación.¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Se oían sonidos apresurados justo afuera. Alarmado, decidió ir en busca de respuestas y tomó el pomo, lo giró y empujó hacia afuera. Tuvo que levantar su cabeza para ver a unos metros de él, a Naoyuki Okazaki, su padre; con la única diferencia de que se veía 10 años más joven y parecía al menos el doble de alto que Tomoya.

-Tomoya-kun- pareció sorprendido de verlo despierto- No debes salir de la cama- lo regañó. No fue sino hasta cuando lo tomó en brazos y lo cargó cuando lo notó.

Estaba usando pijamas, las que solían ser sus favoritas cuando tenía 8 años. Y esa era precisamente la edad que parecía tener ahora, su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño y por lo tanto más frágil. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre, dejando que lo transportara con suavidad de vuelta a su cama. Lo puso sobre ella y trató de acercarse al escritorio de su habitación. En cuanto estuvo sentado en ella pudo sentir como su cabeza daba vueltas violentamente y su visión empezaba hacerse borrosa. Notó como se deslizaba lentamente del lecho, su cuerpo a punto de impactarse contra el suelo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-¡Tomoya-kun!- exclamó asustado mientras rápidamente se movía de vuelta hacia él. Rápidos unos gentiles pero firmes brazos lo sostuvieron. Podía sentir en contacto con su piel la textura de una camisa de vestir –Ten más cuidado- le dijo, la preocupación era más que obvia en su tono.

Con suavidad la cabeza de Tomoya reposó en la almohada; permitiéndole ver el rostro de su padre, quién lo observaba desde su superior altura, sus ojos azules parecían brillar en la oscuridad. Lo volvió a cubrir con la manta, asegurándose de dejarlo bien envuelto.

-Lamento tener que dejarte solo cuando estás tan enfermo-Se agachó para tomar algo del suelo. Okazaki no había notado la bolsa que su padre había dejado caer al ver que él estaba a punto de golpearse contra el piso- Te traje estos bocadillos por si te da hambre más tarde- los puso en su mesita de noche y de esta misma tomó un paño blanco que estaba sumergido en un bol de agua; lo exprimió y lo puso sobre su frente-Te pondrás bien, no te preocupes- le sonrió, y eso no fue lo más extraño, sino el efecto calmante que parecía tener sobre el pequeño. _El efecto calmante que solía tener_. Le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello- Te veré más tarde, Tomoya-kun. Mejórate-.

A los pocos minutos después se había ido. _Todo se ha ido. _El sueño empezó a invadirlo, aprovechando que él se sentía tan relajado, cálido y seguro. Las cosas eran mejor antes; pero todo eso se había perdido conforme a los años. _Todo se ha ido. _

Cuando volvió a despertar; se quedó terriblemente confundido. ¿Estaba de vuelta en la casa de los Furukawa? Se sentó sobre el futòn, y estudió con atención la habitación en la que se encontraba. Nada parecía haberse movido de su lugar, todas sus cosas estaban ahí. _Estaba soñando. _

La puerta se abrió suavemente y Tomoya pudo observar a Nagisa entrar lentamente, al parecer tímida ante su mirada; vestida con el delantal que solía usar el trabajar en la panadería. En silencio, se acercó, se arrodilló a su lado y le puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-No te levantes- sonaba especialmente aterciopelada ahora, como si pensara arrullarlo hasta volver a dormirlo- La fiebre te subió muchísimo, debes recostarte. El doctor vendrá en cualquier momento- Furukawa sacó algo del bolsillo del delantal. Era una de esas bandas de frío instantáneo, la dobló para activarla y la pegó en su frente- Te pondrás bien, Okazaki-san. No te preocupes- esas palabras le recordaron el delirante sueño que acababa de tener. El adolescente se quedó en silencio, con su vista zafiro fijada en el techo. No podía dejar de pensar en su sueño.

-¿Qué tratabas de…?- se vio obligado a carraspear, su garganta lo estaba matando- ¿Qué ibas a decir hace rato?-.

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte ahora, Okazaki-san-sonrió ella; el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada escéptica, borrando la sonrisa de sus delgados labios-Te pusiste muy mal cuando trataba de decírtelo, empezaste a delirar-dudo la castaña- No sé si debería…-.

-Hazlo- lo interrumpió Tomoya. Nagisa bajó sus brillantes ojos hacia sus manos, que descansaban flácidas sobre su regazo.

-Quería decirte que vi a tu padre hoy, Okazaki-san- murmuró seriamente- Me dijo que había escuchado que estabas enfermo y que quería que te diera algo- volteó a ver una bolsa que estaba en un rincón de la habitación- Solo tiene snacks adentro y no creo que debas comerlos ahora, la comida chatarra no te hará bien- después lo miró directamente a los ojos- Lo lamento-.

No era necesario que ninguno de los dos dijera el porqué, ambos lo sabían. Esta había sido una muy buena oportunidad para que Naoyuki Okazaki redimiera su reputación de mal padre para con Tomoya, pero había decidido desperdiciarla. Aunque….

_Lamento dejarte solo cuando estás tan enfermo, Tomoya-kun._

No podía ser cierto ¿o sí? No podía creerle a un sueño que había tenido cuando estaba hirviendo de fiebre. Su mente solo había retorcido algún recuerdo suyo para llegar a esa poco creíble imagen. En un patético intento de reconfortarse a sí misma. _Nada ha cambiado. _Tomoya suspiró, le fastidiaba pensar en todo eso. No tenía punto alguno; era inútil y lastimaba sus sentimientos mucho más de lo que él jamás llegaría a admitir convida.

-Deberías volver a dormir- le sugirió Nagisa, después de quedarse callada tanto tiempo.

-No, gracias- dijo él, sus cejas juntándose mientras trataba de eliminar cualquier recuerdo de su delirio- Tengo sueños extraño cuando me duermo-.

_Y ya he tenido suficiente de ellos._


End file.
